Oblivious
by teenagedreamtonight
Summary: This is a pretty lengthy one shot. It has to do with Kurt and Blaine-Kurt and Brittany.   There is Blaine/Britt friendship.


Kurt was sitting in the living room watching the E!'S Red Carpet Coverage of the Grammy Awards, which had just started; when his dad walked in and sat next to him.

"There's a football game on." He stated grabbing the remote from the coffee table, which resulted in Kurt slapping at his hands until he dropped it, taking it from him quickly.

"No!" He held onto the remote like it was his only source of living. "I got here first, remember? That was the deal we made awhile back? You're not allowed to go back on it."

He heard Burt grumble as he moved to a more comfortable position on the couch. A few moments passed before another word was spoken.

"Who's that? And what in the world is she wearing?" Burt asked, looking dumbfoundly at the TV screen.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"There is no kidding going on here." He responded as he gestured to his confused face.

"I'm ashamed to call you my father right now." Kurt was looking at him judgingly, causing a laugh from his dad.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Lady Gaga Dad, remember when I dressed up in one of her outfit? You asked my why... I explained..."

His father snorted a laugh.

"I thought you were just pulling my leg, who in their right mind would be named Lady… Gaga… That's a sound to describe how a baby talks… And her outfit... It's… It's…" He scratched the back of his head looking at the screen as he thought of the word he was looking for.

"Magnificent, boundary pushing," He stared at the screen in awe as he clasped his hands together around the remote and laid his chin on them. "A fashion statement, Genius, full of emotion and cre-"

"I was going to go with ridiculous, actually." He reached his arm out towards the remote in his son's hands. Kurt snapped his head to glare at him and held the remote away from his dad.

"That is because you simply do not appreciate fashion." Burt simply raised his eyebrows looking at the screen as he continued to make comment after comment about everyone he saw.

* * *

"She looks like she put a pillow over her body, slit holes in it with a knife, and pulled all of the feathers out."

That was the last straw for Kurt, because he was on the verge of full on debating with his father and tossing him out the window. He stood up huffing and tossed the remote on the couch which found its way into the hands of Burt in seconds flat. Kurt walked quickly downstairs to his room, where he turned on the TV, frantically changing the channel, and sitting down all in record time.

* * *

He was about 25 minutes into the coverage when his phone started vibrating. He took it out of his pocket raising an eyebrow at the text.

**Blaine-  
**You should know that I don't go back on my promises.

He wasn't even sure how to respond to that. What was Blaine even talking about? He was about to respond when Mandy Moore appeared on the screen in a stunning cherry red strapless gown which glittered from the waist down. He shut his phone, tossing it aside as he analyzed her outfit, and played the 'guess this designer' game he made up when he was nine… And which he never lost.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, while he was disapproving highly of Ke$ha's outfit, there was a knock at his door.

"Dad, go away."

There was another few knocks and he rolled his eyes getting off of his couch and walking up his little stairs to the door, swinging it open.

"Don't you have a game to watch?" He demanded questioningly until he seen who it was and his mouth fell open as he stared.

"Well, you see," Blaine pushed past him walking down the stairs as he talked. "What your dad is watching is the professional league. I'm more a fan of college football." Kurt had shut the door and followed after him.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

Blaine lifted the bag he was carrying and set it on the coffee table Kurt had in front of his couch.

"I'm here to eat Chinese and teach you how to use chopsticks. Which I promised last week during lunch, that I would do... And which you would know if you had texted me back."

It hit Kurt that he hadn't replied and he mumbled to himself as he reached for his phone, going to the messages Blaine had sent him earlier. He was half way through the texting him back before he looked up from his phone, at a very amused Blaine.

"I guess I don't really need to text you back now that you're here..." He blushed and Blaine smiled, shrugging the slightest.

"Well, I mean, you could, if you prefer to talk in text, but that's going to be a little hard, especially if I need to teach you."

"Right." He said lamely, shutting his phone and tossing it to his bed, still not being able to wrap his finger around the fact that Blaine was here in his room for the first time. The only people to be with him alone in his room were his Dad, Mercedes, Brittany, and Finn. This shouldn't even be awkward, they hang out all the time, and they even call each other. So why is Kurt making this awkward. _Oh_, right, because he was desperately in love with him, but they were just friends. Now he remembers. Wait, how did he even get in here?

"Well, I knocked on the front door and your dad answered. I explained to him the situation and he showed me where to go. I think he was a little skeptical though." Blaine replied calmly as he sat down taking the boxes out of the bag.

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "Um... Excuse me?"

"You just said, 'Wait, how did he even get in here?' I was simply responding to your question." He glanced at Kurt, a smile forming on his lips at the look on Kurt's face.

"That wasn't supposed to be out—you know what, never mind." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Did you want to like, sit down?" Blaine laughed looking over at him.

"Oh, yeah, duh," He sat down on his couch making sure he was a safe distance away from him before actually looking at him. "You're not in your uniform." He stated causing a laugh from Blaine.

"Yeah, you know when I'm not at school, where it's mandatory, I tend to put it away and wear normal clothes, you know, like you do." He grinned at the glare coming from Kurt.

"When did you become so witty and sarcastic?"

"I've obviously been spending too much time around you." He laughed looking up at the TV. "Oh, hey I'm recording this at my house as we speak. Guess I didn't have to, I should have figured you'd be watching it as well."

Kurt was completely tuned out thinking about how they really have spent a lot of time together; it's a miracle he hasn't gotten sick of Kurt yet. He let his eyes roam Blaine since he was preoccupied by the TV anyway. It's weird that he hasn't seen him in normal clothes until now... But he guesses it's normal considering they are usually at Dalton when they hang out, getting coffee, or going somewhere during breaks or after school.

* * *

They were in the middle of eating, and Blaine had just shown him how to work the chopsticks, which he was failing majorly at. The fact that Blaine's hand was over his while he taught him really didn't help either. And Kurt decided that he just couldn't hold his feelings in anymore. Blaine was right here. It was a perfect opportunity.

"So, I think I need to tell you something..." Kurt said quickly while he had the courage to do so. He wasn't sure how he was going to word this, or how Blaine would react. Blaine has to like him back though right? He's here in his room. Did all this, the way he looks at him, the singing, and all the time they spend together. He could do this.

Blaine had set his take out box down and turned towards Kurt giving him his full attention. Kurt glanced at him and immediately almost chickened out, but decided against it. He bit his lip as he played with his fingers.

"Well, I'm not really… Uh—sure how to say—well word—or get it out. I just hope it doesn't—what I'm trying to say is..." He stared off into the air, his eyebrows pulling together in frustration. He was about to just blurt it out when he heard Blaine groan.

"I can't believe I forgot!" He was looking down onto the screen of his cell phone at what appeared to be a text.

"Is... everything alright?"

"No, I mean, yes. I just forgot that I was supposed to meet James at Castillo's and he just texted me asking where I was." Blaine hurriedly texted back a response as he spoke.

Why did that name sound so familiar to Kurt? He pondered that for a second while Blaine started putting their food away.

"Oh... James… That's your, uh, ex, right?" He fidgeted in his spot. He would have tried helping Blaine clean their mess but Blaine was moving so quickly Kurt couldn't even keep up. Blaine replied to Kurt as he finished cleaning, pulling his phone out to answer another message.

"Yeah, well no. He was, but we decided to work through everything. It's been going good so far too." He glanced up at Kurt who was looking at the floor, away from him and immediately felt some tension, but wasn't sure why. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry." He went back and sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, tell me what you were going to say."

Kurt felt nauseous, what was he supposed to do now? Tell unavailable Blaine he liked him? No because, he didn't just like him, he was pretty sure it went deeper than that. His vision was starting to go a little blurry. This was just his luck too. Why'd he have to be back with that—that—there wasn't even a word Kurt could think of at the moment that didn't have to do with heart and broken. He felt like all of his breath just got taken from him. No, whatever, this—this was going to be okay. He looked over at Blaine and just got overwhelmed. It's not healthy for this to hurt as much as it does. He needed to get away from him. But he couldn't let Blaine know how devastated he was; thankfully he was good at hiding his feelings.

There was only one thing he wanted to do now, and he didn't know what he was going to say to his dad to make this happen, but it was going to happen. He moved from his spot so that he didn't have to feel Blaine's hand on his knee and went to pick up his phone from the bed. He plugged it into the charger, speaking as casually as he could.

"I'm transferring back to McKinley."

Blaine looked at him with a bewildered expression. "Wait, what?" He shook his head slightly, being completely thrown off from what Kurt had just said.

"I just wanted to tell you so Monday you weren't wondering where I was." He tried putting emotion in his voice, but he just couldn't manage it.

"What about Karofsky?"

"What about him? I handled myself before I transferred, I can do it now." He moved around Blain—who was now standing up—so he could grab the bag of food.

"But Kurt, what if he does something bad…Or threatens you again? After you transfer you might not be able to afford to come back again." Blaine was trying to make eye contact with Kurt but it seemed that he was looking everywhere but at him.

"Oh, trust me, now that I'll be back at McKinley, _nothing _can get me to leave and go back to Dalton." Blaine cocked his head a little, his eyebrows furrowing, taken aback by the harshness in Kurt's voice. "Now, don't you need to be somewhere? You should probably go." He walked to his mini stairs and turned to look at him. "You found your way to my room, I'm sure you can find your way out."

And with that he walked up the stairs and out of his room heading straight to the kitchen to throw the bag away. He stayed in there waiting to hear the front door shut. He knew the way he was acting towards Blaine was completely ridiculous, but Kurt felt like this was the only way he could cope with it.

* * *

Burt heard someone enter the living room and looked up from where he was lounging on the couch—still watching T.V.

"Oh, hey Blaine, are you leaving?" He looked around for Kurt but didn't see him.

"Oh, yes, I am. Thank you for allowing me over." He forced a smile and without another word he walked to the door and left.

* * *

Kurt poked his head out of the kitchen a few minutes after the door shut to make sure it wasn't his dad that left. When he knew it was safe he walked into the living room, moved his dad's legs from their spot on the couch, and sat in their place.

"We need to talk." Kurt said seriously looking at his dad.

"Alright..." Burt looked a bit nervous as he sat up straight. "'Bout what?"

"I'm transferring back to McKinley immediately."

"What? Why?" As far as Burt knew Kurt loved it at Dalton, he was safe, and he made a lot of friends. So when he said that, it kind of threw him off a bit.

"Because, I miss my friends, I miss 'New Directions'… And I just I—I want to go back dad."

They sat in silence for a while as Burt tried to think. "Does this have to do anything with...?" He gestured towards Kurt and the door front with his pointer finger.

"No," he replied sternly. "It has nothing to do with him dad." Not believing a word he said, Burt replied trying to be helpful.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just said it has nothing to do to with him okay! Now can you please call that damn school and get me transferred?" Burt slowly nodded his head knowing not to push it any further. Kurt got up, but before he could make it through the door of his room his father's voice stopped him.

"Kurt?" When he knew he had Kurt's attention he continued. "You know... After I make this call, there's no going back right?"

He bit his lip looking into his room. He closed his eyes tightly, only being able to think of Blaine and James—how he just couldn't manage being around Blaine anymore.

"I know... I don't want to go back though."

* * *

It had been 3 weeks and 3 days exactly since the day Kurt told Blaine he was transferring. Blaine honestly hoped he was joking, but Monday came around and Kurt was nowhere in sight. Blaine had tried getting a hold of him. He had texted, because he didn't understand how they left off how they did, or why. He also had no idea how the atmosphere between them changed so rapidly that day in such a short amount of time. In response, Blaine only got two responses from Kurt.

**Blaine-  
**So, you really did transfer.

**Kurt-  
**Wow, you noticed? That's a first.

**Blaine-  
**Wait, what is that supposed to mean?

**Kurt-  
**Oh no, you just killed your streak of noticing things. It was a good run.

**Blaine-  
**Kurt, come on, what's going on?

No response, ever since then. Blaine even tried calling, but Kurt never answered, he even left voicemails, but who knew if he even listened to them. After about a week of nothing, he stopped.

Now here he was, sitting in the McKinley parking lot. He couldn't handle it anymore. He missed Kurt, he missed his friend. He had honestly never had as much fun as he always did when he was with Kurt. He just couldn't stand not talking to him anymore. So here he was.

He spotted Kurt come out the front doors of McKinley with Rachel, Mercedes, and Finn. Luckily, Brittany wasn't with him, which was actually incredibly shocking. They were all laughing and he had to admit, he'd never missed a smile or a laugh as much as he missed Kurt's right now.

As much as he wanted to get out of his car at that very moment and run up to him, he knew that it just wouldn't' turn out well. So he just sat in his car and waited.

* * *

10 minutes, give or take a few, after Kurt had left, he spotted Brittany. He actually hung out with her almost as much as he had with Kurt, because they were almost inseparable, hence why he was so shocked they weren't together earlier. He got out of the car and walked over to where she was standing looking inside a dark window.

"Hi Brittany, what are you looking at?"

She jumped a little and turned quickly putting a hand to her chest. "Oh my gosh Blaine! Don't do that to me! I thought you were the Librarian." She let out a long breath as Blaine laughed.

"May I ask why the Librarian would be coming for you?" Her eyes widened and she stepped closer to him.

"If I tell you, you cannot say anything at all okay?" He laughed, but pinky promised he wouldn't. "Okay, well first of all she was giving me these evil glares because I couldn't find the 'When You Give a Mouse a Cookie' book. She even showed me twice where it was, and I just... I couldn't find it. So she found it for me again and I took it home with me because she said I could." She bit her lip looking at her feet.

"So I took it home and I read it to my cat for a bedtime story and you know... She doesn't like mice... But I didn't know that, and she completely went through every page and scratched at the poor little mouse's face until you couldn't see it anymore." She looked up at Blaine with tears in her eyes, breathing shakily.

"And... I—I just felt so bad for the mouse... So I put a bunch of cheese—because they like cheese you know? Well, I put a bunch of it in the washer along with the book. Then I had to dry it off, because the mouse had just eaten; it got dirty and wet, and cheese was everywhere. So I—I put... it—It in the stove," Tears were falling slowly down her cheeks.

"But everything went wrong, and I tried to get to that little mouse in time, but the smoke was all too much to get through." She wiped her tears with her sleeve. "It was too late.. I opened the stove after all the smoke left back to its mommy's house.. And there was nothing... And the library lady keeps asking me where the book is and I just can't tell her I killed the mouse!" She was in full out tears by now, and she threw herself to Blaine hugging him as she cried. He but put his arms around her until she was finished; he hated seeing her when she was all torn up about something. He knew he had to fix this for her. "I even threw the mouse a funeral, but I just know that library lady won't understand! I'm a mouse killer!"

"Hey, I'll talk to the Librarian for you okay? Stay here." She relaxed her breathing, wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and watched him walk into the school.

* * *

He came back a few minutes later after he explained to the Librarian that he had lost Brittany's book. She told him that he was to pay for it and he gladly gave her the money to cover the cost of it.

"She said everything is fine." He placed a hand on her back and smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much! I felt so bad! I couldn't even talk to my cat.. And I hate not being able to talk to her... It makes me feel empty."

What Brittany had just said reminded Blaine of why he was there.

"I know how that feels, trust me... Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out with something." She smiled brightly shaking her head. "Okay, well here is what I need you to do."

* * *

"Are you crying?" Brittany asked, smiling at Kurt as she poked at his arm repeatedly.

"No!" Kurt hid a sob with a laugh and tried to secretly wipe at a tear.

Brittany came over about two hours earlier surprising Kurt. Every since she helped him out back in the day, they became extremely close friends. The best part was even though Brittany was a little slow and ditzy, she was actually kind of brilliant in her own way, not to mention hilarious. They had ordered pizza and now they were cuddling on the couch watching The Notebook. Kurt always cried at this movie... But he didn't expect to be crying so early in the movie, especially because never had he ever cried at this part.

"I don't even understand why you're crying…" She said in her famous monotonous voice.

"I'm not crying!" But, he was. He knew why to, because it's killing Noah and Allie not to be able to talk to each other and they go on so long without talking. Yes, it reminds him of Blaine and his self. And even if it was hypocritical cause technically Blaine tried… He couldn't help it; he was doing it for his own good. He didn't need to go through all this again—like he did with Finn, even Sam. He was tired of getting his hopes up just to be thrown on the ground. So it was easier to just drop all contact and connection and pretend none of it ever happened, and surprisingly it's been kind of working. Except for those random nights where he dreams about him, and now... But other than that—No he's lying, the only time he is actually happy is when he's with Brittany, but with time he knows he can overcome it.

The credits started rolling, and they were both still crying. They both completely lost it when Allie started reading the letters. From there, it all went downhill.

"We're so pathetic." He looked at Brittany and used his thumb to remove her tears from her face. She smiled at him and wiped his away as well, starting to laugh. "Too bad I'm not straight; we would have made the cutest-sappy-cries-over-chick-flicks-couple." He scrunched his nose, nuzzling theirs together before removing his arms from around her and standing up. "I'm going to get another drink, do you want one?" She nodded watching him leave; right when he wasn't visible anymore she grabbed her phone.

**Brittany-  
**Okay. I'm about to start. :D

**Blaine-  
**Thank you again! I owe you.

**Brittany-  
**My cat will mail you the bill.

Kurt walked back in and sat next to her setting their sodas on the table, and pulling the blanket over him, handing some of it to Brittany so she could get under it as well.

"Can we play a game?" Brittany asked, her smile beaming as she relaxed in her spot and laid her legs over his and onto his lap.

"Yeah sure, why not, what game are we going to play?"

"It's called The Brittany Show. You sit there being all pretty and I'm going to ask you questions, because you're my guest. Okay?" He gave a little laugh and agreed. Brittany grabbed her phone. "This is my teleprompter." She winked. Kurt just gave her a confused, weird look but shrugged it off. "Give me a moment to think of a question."

**Brittany-  
**Ready? I'm going to stall for a bit though so it doesn't seem obvious (:

**Blaine-  
**Wow… That's a really good idea, I'm impressed.

"Kurt Hummel-Pierce, when did you know that Brittany and you were in love?" She grinned.

"Oh, easy," He sat up straight and tapped on her ankles with his fingers. "Well, you see, this one time, when I thought I was gay, I wanted to be straight for my dad. So I needed a girlfriend of course. Well, this beautiful blonde came up to me… For a selfish reason sure, but none the less, she came on to me. And she was absolutely flawless, like, just, I can't even begin to explain how great this girl was, even if I was a little scared at the time. So, that next day we had this amazing, hot make-out session with candles everywhere… And well, from there, it was love, definitely." He laughed at her putting her hand over her heart.

"That was so sweet. I wish I could have you... She is so lucky."

He reached out and took her hand in his kissing it gently.

"For you, my love, I think I can make an exception. She doesn't have to know." He said in a sultry voice that caused them both to erupt into laugher. When they calmed down he squeezed her hand before he let it go. "Alright, next question."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, that's really hard…" He started off on what could have been a complete oral presentaiotn about colors—which ones complimented each other and how his favorite color changed more than Brittany's cat changed names.

**Blaine-  
**Okay, first ask him why he doesn't talk to me anymore.

Brittany read the text and waited for Kurt to finish his speech.

"That was a good answer. Next." She cleared her throat and read over the text one more time before looking at him and speaking. "Why don't you talk to me anymore?" Kurt had a questioning look on his face but before he could say anything she was shaking her head. "No, no, I meant... Why don't you talk to Blaine anymore?"

Kurt's whole body tensed up and he didn't move. He didn't want to think about this, about him. Why? Actually, no, how? How did she even know? This was one of the things he just pushed aside when she asked. Okay, it's just a question, answer it. Go, don't be weak. Have... He rolled his eyes in annoyance; he was never going to be able to use that damn word again. What's an alternative? Strength? Yes, have strength, it's just Brittany, she's curious.

"Oh, well, I don't know... We just drifted." His heart hurt, and he hated that, he hated that Blaine made him feel all these different emotions to the point that he didn't even know what to feel or which emotions were which. He wasn't going to get sad about this again, not at all. "Well, you could say drifted but, he more or less pushed himself out of my life on his own." There was that anger again.

Brittany nodded slowly, typing out everything on her phone keypad as he spoke; thankfully she was good at that. When he was done she pressed enter and sent it.

**Blaine-  
**His walls are up.

**Brittany-  
**No, he doesn't have any walls, but he does have covers over him.

**Blaine-  
**No, I mean—just ask him how I pushed myself out of his life.

She looked from her phone to Kurt to see that he was picking at his nails in deep thought.

"So, how did he push himself out of your life?"

"Why do you care Britt?" He snapped. After seeing the look on her face and her cringe back his face softened and he grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to sound like that. I'd just rather not talk about this."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's hard to talk about."

"Why?"

"It just is." He said letting her hand go, speaking in a tone that dismissed that conversation. Brittany chewed on the inside of her cheek as she texted all of that to Blaine.

**Blaine-  
**He didn't mean to yell at you, I promise. But he seems to be struggling with something.. I think you can get through his guard though.

**Brittany-  
**Of course I can, the guard obviously went on lunch break because he isn't around.

**Blaine-  
**Well, then it should be no problem. :)

**Brittany-  
**WAIT! What do I say now?

**Blaine-  
**Whatever you want, I believe in you!

She smiled at the text then looked at Kurt who was watching her curiously.

"Who are you texting?" He raised an eyebrow and she shut her phone immediately.

"I told you, that it's my teleprompter, all talk shows have them. You should know that." There was an awkward silence between the two of them and she sighed. "Are you going to talk to me about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Oh, stop it! You're a better singer then you are actor," She crawled over to him and wedged herself in between his legs and laid her back against his chest, looking up at him after she got comfortable. "Plus, we're best friends, you can tell me anything." Kurt sighed heavily putting his arms around her, holding her close.

"I just don't know what to do—I don't even know where to start Britt."

"Start from the beginning, all the best stories start from the beginning." She took both of his hands in hers. "I'm here for you, I promise I won't fall asleep, and I'll listen to everything." He smiled kissing the top of her head thanking her. It took him a few minutes to start speaking, but he did eventually.

"Well, the thing is Britt… Blaine, he—he means a lot to me. More than I ever thought he would. It's like describing you almost, but in guy version. When I see him, no matter what, my day gets better. If he is smiling, I'm smiling. I never want him to leave when he is near me, and when he does… it's like he takes part of me with him, like right now, the only reason I'm fully here is because I have you." He rubbed his thumbs against the back of her hands. "And right now, it's killing me knowing that we're not talking, even though I'm the one who initiated it... But I had to, I really did. For my own sanity, I just couldn't handle it."

"Handle what? Don't leave things out, tell me all."

"Well, like I said… He is like you, I can't live without you, and I don't think I can live without him… But I also don't think I can live with him... As whom he wants to be in my life."

"Who does he want to be? Like you grandpa?" Kurt laughed softly.

"No, he just… wants to be friends." Brittany all but jumped off of the couch as she quickly sat up and turned in his lap to face him.

"You love him!" She exclaimed excitedly hitting her palms against his chest in a rhythmic speed.

"Whoa, what? No. No. No—No I don't. You're crazy." He slapped her hands away, but Brittany just grinned at him.

"You so do. You described him as me, who you _love _and can't live without. You also don't want him to be in your life as just friends!" Kurt stared at her baffled. She wasn't supposed to put all the pieces together, that was always one of the best parts of being her best friend. He decided to play it cool and laughed.

"But the difference is, he isn't in my life and I would much rather kiss you." She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then."

Kurt licked his lips subconsciously as he looked at her for a few moments contemplating. He leaned forward placing a hand around her neck and placing his lips on hers. Their lips moved together as they kissed and it wasn't very long before someone spoke.

"I thought we were done with this phase?" Brittany looked up to see Burt coming down the stairs. She removed herself from Kurt's lap and laughed.

"I'm just trying to prove a point." Burt looked between her and Kurt confused.

"That point is…?" He walked into the kitchen.

"That he is in love with Blaine!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Brittany!" Kurt gaped, looking at her with wide eyes hoping his father didn't hear. Burt walked back into the living room with a beer in hand.

"In love?" He looked at Kurt skeptically, but softened in seconds seeing how worried and torn his face looked. "I could have sworn he died or something, I haven't seen him around for awhile."

"Because," Kurt got up from the couch and stood up straightening his clothes. "He is not in my life anymore." He walked to his bedroom door, opening it before turning around. "Also, the point _I _was trying to prove was that I'd rather kiss Britt then Blaine." With that he walked into his room and shut the door before walking deeper into his room and falling face first onto his bed.

Brittany looked at the door sadly. "He's in denial and in love, that's not a very good combination."

As Burt went back down the hall to his room Brittany grabbed the phone from the coffee table which had 3 messages from Blaine.

**Blaine-  
**So what are you guys talking about now?

**Blaine-  
**Britt?

**Blaine-  
**Is everything okay?

She read the texts thinking about everything that has just happened. She knew none of this was her place or business, but Kurt was her best friend and she knew him too well to know he wouldn't do anything about this. He was too stubborn and proud. So, she had to give him the push he needed, or he'd go the rest of his life regretting what he didn't do.

**Brittany-  
**He's in love with you.

**Blaine-  
**What…?

**Brittany-  
**Really Blaine, you choose now to not be able to read? I said: He's in love with you.

Brittany put her phone in her pocket and walked down into Kurt's room quietly.

"Brittany. Get out of my room and go home. Just leave me alone." He mumbled into his pillow. Although he sounded as harsh as he could manage Brittany knew better. She walked over and sat on his bed running her fingers over his back.

"I'd leave you alone, but I know you don't really want to be alone, especially not now." He remained silent and she just sat there for awhile before speaking again. "It's okay to love him still…"

"I don't love him Brittany."

"It's okay to be hurt too. I'm not exactly sure why you're hurt, but I can tell you are, but I won't push."

"Everything you are saying is completely wrong. Do I need to kiss you again or something to prove to you that'd I'd rather kiss you, a girl, over him?" He had turned on his side so that he could look at her.

"Well, you could, but that wouldn't matter." She smiled sweetly at him and played with his bangs lightly.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because, you can kiss me all you want, to try to prove to yourself that you'd much rather kiss anyone over him. But, it won't stop the fact, that while you're kissing me, you're thinking about it being someone else. Which I'm sure you did just a few minutes ago." She smiled, seeing his mouth hang open.

"Where's Brittany. What did you do with her?" He sat up poking her sides until she was laughing hysterically. He stopped and sighed staying quiet before laying his head on her shoulder. "Why can't you be a guy?"

"Oh, I could. I could get one of those things that change your gender, but, I still wouldn't be Blaine." She felt him shaking his head, so she took one of his hands and squeezed it. "You know I'm right." She moved his head from her shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I love you best friend and I want you to be happy and I know he makes you happy. Let the unicorns take your life in their hoofs, they will do wonders for you, but if a black and purple one tries to help, stay far away and call unicorn protective services."

And she's back.

* * *

It was Monday morning; two days since the text and Blaine was still reading that message over and over, because he swears on everything that Brittany didn't really text that, but when she sent it the second time, he was sure that's what he read.

He was now sitting at a table in the very back of the library. He doesn't know how long he sat there in his haze of confusion that had been sweeping over him for the past two days, but he finally came back to life when Wes' snapping fingers were in front of his face.

"Blaine? Are you alive? Do you need to go back to sleep? David can pour his coffee on your head if that makes it better?" Blaine simply shook his head putting his hand out and automatically intercepting David's hand, knowing exactly what he was about to do with that coffee.

"You know it scares me that you can stop me without even looking." David took a drink of his coffee setting in on the table and looked over at Blaine who was still looking off at nothing. Wes coughed uncomfortably when nobody talked.

**Wes-  
**What in the word is going on right now?

**David-  
**I don't know… but for the second time in this past 3 minutes, I'm scared again.

"So," Wes tapped his fingers on the table. "Any particular reason you're just sitting here in the back of the library… Alone... It's kind of creepy." Once again, silence. The only reason they were sure he wasn't dead was because of his breathing. Three uncomfortable minutes passed before David spoke up.

"Well, I'm just going to take this silence as an okay to copy your homework for English. " David reached over grabbing Blaine's messenger bag from the floor and looking through it. He found the notebook and pulled it out placing it on the table. "I'm just going to use your paper and your pencil to okay?" Blaine once again said nothing; he didn't even glance at him. "Yeah, I really like this new Blaine; you should keep him around for awhile." And with that he started writing.

Wes rolled his eyes. "I hope you know Mrs. Markson is going to know you didn't write that yourself." David glared at him but went write back to the paper. "Blaine?" Wes gently nudged him with his elbow. "Man come on, what's going on? You would never in your right mind let David copy your homework, and you would never just sit in the library by yourself in less something was wrong. So speak or so help me I will do… do… I'll just I'll do something okay?"

"We'll go to your house and completely trash it." David concluded sticking his tongue out while he wrote uncontrollably fast.

"Yeah, that, sure, now tell me what's going on Blaine, I'm dying here." More silent moments passed with the only sound being a David's sleeve and pencil sliding across paper. Wes, giving up on the situation stood up, about to leave when Blaine finally said something, causing him to sit back down.

"Kurt's in love with me." The reaction Blaine was expecting was nothing like the one he got. David laughed out loud.

"You act like this is news."

"David." Wes warned.

"What?" He asked confused. "Oh come on Blaine. You can't seriously be shocked about this." He looked at Blaine who was looking at him lost. "Oh my gosh. You really are shocked!" He laughed again pounding is fist on the table. "This is classic! You are so oblivious!" He tried catching his breath. "Wait, what was it that you didn't notice? His smile when you walked into a room or talked to him, how he stared at your lips when you talked, or how he laughed at everything you said even when it wasn't funny, cause trust me, things you say are rarely funny." David slapped away Wes' hand that was reaching over to slap him across the head. "Okay, wait, by how you're acting, I'm taking it as you think this is a bad thing? Why? Did you like reject him or something? Now he's heartbroken. You can't blame Kurt; you kind of led him on." Blaine snapped his head in David's general area looking at him with a confused expression. "Seriously? You're supposed to be the smart one, do I have to like map out yours and his feelings for you?" He turned the paper he was using around and started drawing something.

"We're done here. Blaine, take time to yourself to think, you should probably go home, because you're kind of out of it today." Wes said automatically after David shut up. He stood up taking the paper from David and ripping it in multiple different pieces before dropping them to the floor. He ignored David's cry and grabbed the back of his jacket. "So sad, now you have no homework to turn in. Bye Blaine, text me if you need me." He had to practically drag David out of there and when he did he pushed him into the hall of people. "Are you stupid?" He asked punching his shoulder.

"What did I do?" David yelped rubbing his shoulder.

"Blaine is obviously having a hard time about this and you just made it worse."

"How… I just pointed out to him that he is oblivious."

"Because you moron, _we_ know that Kurt is in love with Blaine, and _we _know that Blaine is in love with Kurt and they are both completely obvious, but apparently oblivious at the same time. But, _they_ don't know how each other feels, hell; I don't even think Blaine knew until now. But it's definitely not our place to butt in. He needs to figure all of this and his feelings out on his own. So stay out of it. Ok David? Let Blaine handle this. Now get to class." He walked a few steps away before turning around. "Oh, and by the way, that homework isn't even due today. I just wanted to see you freak out." He smiled and turned back around walking off.

Blaine stayed where he was after Wes and David left. Wes was right; he should go home, because he just couldn't focus today, not on anything. Unless it was Kurt. Ever since he read that text he had been questioning his feelings towards Kurt. He always thought they were just friends. But now that he thinks about it; everything that David said was right. Not only was it right, but it was mutual.

As Blaine sat there, he realized that he could just about remember every single time they've hung out and exactly what they did. He found himself smiling, because well, thinking about all those times made him feel something. Blaine also smiled, every time he saw Kurt. He laughed at just about everything he said and they playfully teased each other to no end.

He's always cared about Kurt. Why was it now that he was starting to realize that his caring about him escalated more than he thought possible? Maybe he really was as oblivious as everyone kept saying he was. He stood up from his spot and was about to leave when he seen the pieces of paper on the floor. He groaned, of course they didn't clean up after themselves. As he picked them up he seen bits and pieces of David's drawing. When he managed to put them together he sat there looking at it.

B love's K  
K love's B  
GET IT NOW?

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since the library moment and Blaine was just getting out of bed. Today Dalton had Freshman and Sophomores testing, so Blaine only had two classes. Luckily they didn't start until 12:15. Blaine sat up, throwing his legs over his bed, and opened the drawer of his bedside table. He grabbed the piece of paper from the library that he had taped back together and looked at it; which was something he did frequently. It was right then that for some reason it finally hit him and he knew what the texts Kurt had sent him awhile back meant.

**Blaine-  
**I'm not going to make it to school today. Get my homework for me?

**Wes-  
**Sure thing, are you feeling alright?

**Blaine-  
**I feel fine. Just need to go somewhere.

**Wes-  
**Where are you going?

**Blaine-  
**McKinley.

**Wes-  
**Good for you man.

* * *

Blaine shuffled quickly through the students of McKinley looking desperately for Kurt. They had just gotten out for lunch; Kurt had to be around there somewhere. He pushed passed people heading towards the hall where Kurt's locker was. When he rounded the corner nobody was at Kurt's locker, but he'd notice the cheerful blonde walking the other direction any day. He turned his pace into a jog, yelling her name. She turned around just as he got to her and smiled brightly.

"Hi Blaine, what ar—"

"Brittany, where's Kurt?"

"I don't know, he wasn't in 1st or 3rd period today."

"Is he sick or something?" He asked worriedly.

"Nope, he was perfectly fine last night—uh, how are you?" She hadn't heard back from him since she had sent him that text so she didn't know if he was freaking out, in shock, or what.

"I'll be fine once I can talk to Kurt. Thank you, by the way, for telling me what he wouldn't." He smiled and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when Brittany's hand wrapped around his arm pulling him back.

"Just—please don't hurt him... Also you look extremely adorable in regular clothes"

Blaine smiled sweetly at her then turned again to leave.

* * *

Blaine pulled into the Hummel's driveway thankful that Burt was working. He quickly turned his car off, went to the front door, and had to knock a couple of times before the door finally opened. Kurt's hair was messy, his eyes were puffy and red, he had bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in months, and he was wearing a Dalton Academy hoodie. Blaine had never seen him where a hoodie in his whole time of knowing him.

"Oh god, you look horrible, are you alright?"

"Seriously? Why are you here? Can't you just stay at of my life?" Kurt didn't sound sick at all, just tired. Blaine could have sworn he heard hurt in his voice, but it was covered by anger. Kurt went to shut the door rather hard, but it was stopped by Blaine's hand, which was throbbing in pain now.

"Please, just let me in." He didn't care if he sounded desperate, because, well he was.

"Blaine, if you do not leave, I will call the cops." Blaine had to think of something to say, something that would give him time, he needed to talk to Kurt, so he just threw it out there and right when he said it, the boy on the other side of the door wasn't trying to close it at all, he was looking at him with his mouth open, quickly covered by a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt responded more so paying attention to what Blaine had just said, and not on trying to shut the door. Blaine used that to his advantage and pushed the door open more.

"I said, why'd you think I wouldn't notice that you weren't at Dalton?" Kurt stared at Blaine blinking.

"I don't—I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Blaine took out his phone, clicking the inbox button. "When I texted you about transferring you said, 'Wow, you noticed? That's a first.' Now, what I want to know is why you thought I wouldn't notice."

"Why do you still have those texts? They are from like two months ago…" Kurt pointed out avoiding looking at Blaine.

"That was the closest thing I had to talking to you. The last things you said to me for weeks. I wasn't going to erase them." Kurt looked at Blaine once before stepping away from the door and walking deeper into the living room. Blaine closed the door after he stepped inside, looking at Kurt who was facing away from him, his fingers at his temple. "Will you please answer my question?"

Kurt all but whirled around, his hands gesturing wildly. "Because, Blaine! You never notice anything!"

"So I recently found out I'm a little oblivious is that any—"

"A _little_?" Kurt laughed out loud sarcastically.

"Fine, a lot, but you not being around—it will always be something I'll notice. And it's something I've been noticing, every single day." Kurt said nothing, so he continued. "And right now, I notice that you haven't been sleeping—you look tired, worn out, sad, confused...hurt."

"Oh look, you get an A plus in finally realizing things, congratulations, I'm proud, really, I am." Kurt clapped mockingly and said every word with more sarcasm then necessary. "Now are you done here or would you like to notice and point out everything? Because, Blaine, if that's the case then this is something that should be easy to figure out; _notice_ how I want you to leave."

"I didn't mean to lead you on Kurt." Blaine pushed aside everything Kurt was saying, it hurt, but Blaine knew it was all a façade. He was hurt, and he was using whatever he could to hide it, he was too proud to do otherwise. "I didn't—I didn't know how you felt."

"You didn't. Also, I don't _and _didn't feel anything." Kurt acted as though Blaine even mentioning something like that was completely repulsive.

"Well, fine maybe you don't, but you did, two months ago. When all of a sudden you gave me the cold shoulder and all but kicked me out of your house, you don't understand how confused I was. I couldn't sleep. I didn't understand what I did that was so bad to deserve that—and I never would have understood if it wasn't for Brittany."

"What does she have to do with any of this?"

"I was her teleprompter." He shrugged lazily. Kurt's mouth went open a little as he thought back to when they played that game. His eyebrow furrowed as he remembered. Well, that actually made sense. He was wondering how she even knew a word like teleprompter.

"So… You were really the ones asking those questions?"

"I had no other choice, you wouldn't speak to me." Kurt almost smiled, at least he really did care enough to try, but then his thoughts traveled to why he even had to try and he crossed his arms, putting his walls back up.

"So? Was that a problem? That I wasn't talking to you? James—that's his name right?" Of course it was, Kurt would never forget that name, especially since it was a name he completely despised. "He was speaking to you, why would you want to speak to me?"

"Because, you know Kurt, prior to what you might think, I'd rather talk to you than anyone else."

He ignored that comment. "You know, speaking of James, you should probably get back to him, your boyfriend deserves your time, not me."

"He's not my boyfriend. He broke up with me last week."

"Oh, how sad," Kurt walked into the kitchen to grab a bottled water. "What did Mr. Perfect do to get broken up with?" He came back out and sat in his dads lounge chair, crossing his legs.

"Well, Mr. Perfect," He scoffed making sure to add sarcasm on that word every time he used it. "Did absolutely everything wrong. It was their first date since they had gotten back together and he was extremely late for it. Actually if he hadn't been texted, Mr. Perfect would have completely forgotten. Because what he was doing at that time, was more important." He watched Kurt who took a drink from his water bottle acting as if his question was supposed to be rhetorical. "Just to make the story shorter, nothing was going good after that." He put his hands in his jean pockets as looked around the room.

"Then to top it all off, a few weeks ago, something happened and Mr. Perfect, he never wanted to do anything. When he wasn't at school he sat around his house all day. When he managed to go do something with his boyfriend he was always distracted, thinking about other things." He shrugged and moved to lean on the arm of the couch so that he was across from where the chair Kurt was sitting on was. "The feelings just… vanished into nothing—but the last straw was when he found this." He took his wallet out from his back pocket, grabbed the piece of paper out, unfolded it, and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the paper seeing what was drawn on it. His fingers tightened slightly around it causing the edges of the paper to crumple. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he looked away from the paper as he spoke.

"What's this supposed to be? Why do you even have it?"

"Well, David thought that I obviously needed my feelings mapped out for me." Kurt glanced up at him for a second before looking away, remaining absolutely silent. "I didn't see it until after her left, cause Wes ripped it, but when I went to clean it up. When I seen what it was I taped it back together and it's been in either my bed side table or my wallet ever since."

"Why?" Kurt asked, his voice sounded strained and a little broken.

"Because somehow Kurt, after seeing that I feel like everything that's happened since the day we met finally just put its self together. You know what I did that night? I stayed up all night thinking. A million things were going through my head. But you were the constant. You were always there, never left. Granted you haven't left since the day we met. But this time you weren't in my head just as a friend, the Kurt that was taking over my every thought had me rethinking myself and my actions over and over. Most of all it made me rethink my feelings. Seeing it on paper almost made it real, like you were always there and I just never knew it. Like you know, and I now also know, oblivious is the most accurate word to describe me." Kurt let out a sarcastic laugh. "Not only was I oblivious to that fact that you felt something towards me in a way more than friends. I was oblivious to the fact that I was leading you to believe that I felt that way about you." He laughed lightly. "Now I've been thinking about all this, the looks, the touching, the closeness, the teasing, everything. I realize that everything I ever did to make you think I liked you, granted I didn't understand what I was doing. But subconsciously I knew exactly what I was doing, because I had deeper feelings for you that I didn't even know of. "

"You can go now." His voice was broken and he spoke in barely a whisper. He set the paper on the table and stood up to walk over to the door. Blaine stood up as well following him slightly.

"You know that saying, 'you don't know what you have till it's gone'? Never in my life would I have thought that I would first handedly be able to relate to that, but I do. Because every day without you, I missed seeing you smile, I missed _being_ the reason you were smiling. Or the times you would laugh so hard your face would get all red, and you'd hide it with your jacket, blanket, or a pillow, whatever was close by you." He smiled to himself and looked up at Kurt who was facing him slightly looking at the carpet. "How you try so hard to ignore my eyes when we talk, in fear of your feelings taking over."

"I _hate_ to burst your well planned speech, but those feelings you're talking about are non-existent." He practically spat the words. It was silent for a while so he looked up. Blaine was watching him with a small smile.

"Firstly," He started walking slowly to where Kurt was. "None of this is planned out; it's all coming from my heart." Kurt muttered something that sounded like 'of course it is' and rolled his eyes. Blaine noticed, but he continued. "Secondly, you can stop with the pissed off charade. You're not pissed off at me. You're hurt. So why don't for once you stop trying to be strong, let your walls down, and admit that I hurt you Kurt."

"Fine Blaine! You win! You hurt me! No, you want to know what, that's an understatement. You completely destroyed me Blaine. You know what I was going to say that day before you had to run off with James? Because it wasn't that I was going to transfer, I never planned on transferring. Being away from you was the last thing I wanted to do at the time. I was finally going to tell you how I felt, but then you go an—"

"How do you feel about me?" Kurt looked up to see that Blaine was a few feet in front of him, looking at him in a way Kurt wasn't sure was good or bad.

"_Felt_, Blaine, _Felt_. That word is past tense."

"Fine, how _did _you feel about me?" Kurt felt Blaine's hand cup the side of his face, making him look up at Blaine. "I want to know…"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and it hit him. How much he missed Blaine being around, hearing his voice everyday—talking to him. He looked at Blaine silently as he tried to think of something—anything. And looking into his eyes now, he realized Blaine was right, his feelings took over, because Blaine's eyes and they way he looked at him, automatically made him feel safe.

"I—uh, automatically felt happier every time you were near—like nothing could go wrong." He swallowed, blinking back the tears the threatened his eyes and he turned his head to look away. Blaine's hand fell from his face and he felt like he could think straight, but felt empty at the same time. "I got nervous and either did or said the stupidest things, and somehow you just, laughed. I felt like I could be my complete self around you… I'd stay up at night just thinking about you—your smile, your laugh. But then it changed." He looked at Blaine for a few seconds, but quickly looked back away. "Then when you were near, it hurt. So bad that it was to the point that I had to avoid you at all costs. I didn't want to see or talk to you, because it just brought up emotions I didn't want to have to deal with." He could hear how torn his voice sounded so he stayed quiet for a minute or so to regain some of it. "Like now—it hurts, a lot."

Blaine watched him the entire time he spoke. He noticed every crack in his voice, every deep, shaky breath, and every emotion running through him. It really hurt seeing him like this, but the worst part was knowing that he was the one that caused it.

"Now, why did you feel all of this—the hurt, the happiness. I want you to say it." He tried making eye contact, but Kurt was looking towards the floor. Blaine had seen it written out on paper, seen it over text, had people tell him, and has even said it, now he wanted to hear it come out of Kurt's mouth. He finally looked up catching Blaine's eye as he spoke, no matter how hard it was to maintain the eye contact.

"Because—because I loved you." The words came out raspy and as soon as he said that he looked away again. Blaine noticed how once again the words were in past tense and his heart sank. "Now if that's what you wanted to hear, you can leave now." Kurt turned to the door but Blaine's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Wait," He opened his mouth slightly trying to get the words out. "Is—is there anyway, anyway way at all that it can be changed back to love...Not loved—but love?"

"And why would you want that?"

"Because Kurt," He licked his lips subconsciously at he just looked at him for a moment. "I—I love you.. I really do." Kurt's head snapped up as he looked at Blaine as he continued. "I'm sorry it took this long to figure out, but it's always been there. You don't understand how much I care about you, I always have. It just took knowing that you felt the same for the feelings of love to come out and surface." He shifted to his other foot. "Look, I understand I put you through this, but, I didn't know, and I'm sorry. I would never purposely hurt you. And if you just… don't feel that way anymore or whatever, well that's okay, but I can't, not have you in my life."

"I think you could manage…"

"No, I don't think you understand Kurt." He lifted his hand placing it gently on his arm. "Not having you in my life, was hell. Every second I wondered what you were doing, if you were sad or happy, how everything was going in your life, if you missed me—I just, you consumed my every thought. I read the last texts I have from you multiple times ever day because it was my only connection to you. It was hard to sleep at night because I just thought of the worst, like never seeing you again, the thought of that makes me feel sick." He looked Kurt over. "And, by the looks of it, you not having me in your life—well it's affected you. And you might not see it, but you have the tightest hold on me—you can ask Wes and David. I would literally do anything for you, to make you happy."

Kurt stood there just looking at Blaine even after he was talking. He was right; not having Blaine in his life killed him, he was a mess. He hadn't been sleeping well for weeks, he never wanted to eat. Burt would constantly ask questions, but Kurt wouldn't even give him the time of day. Which he should really apologize for, it's like he was PMSing, but worse in a way. He didn't want to be like that anymore, he wanted his life back where he actually looked forward to waking up. When he could just talk to Blaine about everything and anything anytime he wanted to. When he was actually happy with his life and always smiled. He took in everything that had just happened while he thought of what he wanted to say next, deciding to go with his heart.

"If you don't kiss me right now," He said in raged voice that came out in barely a whisper. "I think I might have a breakdown."

Blaine was sure he just stared at Kurt for a good 15 seconds after he said that. It wasn't something he expected at all. Then it finally hit him that everything was finally okay. The hurt, sadness, avoidance, the oblivion—it was all over. He smiled softly at Kurt as he lifted his hand to wrap around Kurt's neck as he leaned in pressing their lips together softly.

Their lips moved together slow and gentle. It was everything it was supposed to be and more. After their lips parted Blaine spoke. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Kurt brought his thumb to stroke softly over his bottom lip. "Shhh." He moved his hand to the side of his face and kissed him again. It started slow, but then it was like everything they've had bottled up inside them finally busted. All the angst, need, want, desperation, and longing, all wrapped into one kiss.

* * *

"So wait, how did you even figure out how I felt before I told you?" Kurt was lying against the arm rest of the couch; legs sprawled over Blaine's lap. He remembered that from their earlier conversation and was curious to know.

"Brittany texted me," He smiled. "You know that night she kept asking you questions. That's kind of when it all fell in to place; I still have that text on my phone actually." He admitted with a small laugh as he unlaced and re-laced their fingers together. Kurt smiled to himself shaking his head slightly.

"You do realize that if I wasn't gay, you'd have major competition right?" Blaine laughed lifting their clasped hands and bit down on one of Kurt's fingers gently. Kurt smiled at him using his other hand to grab his phone.

**Kurt-  
**Thank you Britt, you don't understand how much I appreciate what you did. What would I do without you in my life?

**Brittany-  
**I'm not sure what I did… but OKAY! You're welcome! (:  
& you'd do nothing without me, because without me you'd have no life.

**Kurt-  
**True. I love you Britt. :)

**Brittany-  
**I love you too Mr. Hummel-Pierce. (;

Kurt smiled and shut his phone setting in back on the table. He looked at the paper that was still on the table from earlier. "Can I keep that?" He asked referring to the paper. Blaine looked over long enough to see what it was and smiled giving Kurt a small yeah before looking back at the TV. Kurt smiled, already thinking of the new frame he had that would fit it perfectly.

When he looked back up he saw Blaine watching the TV intently. He looked at the TV to see what was so great, only for football to be on. He smiled and looked back at Blaine, who was now absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. He really wasn't sure how everything could go from weeks of a completely hopeless situation, to this moment when everything was how it should have always been. There was no way he would take anything back though, not in a million years. Blaine must have noticed him staring because he looked over and smiled. "What?" Kurt smiled shyly shaking his head a little.

"I lied earlier," Blaine looked confused and Kurt went on. "It was never _loved_. It was always just love. I don't think that could ever change." He said referring to when he told Blaine that his love for him was past tense.

"Is that your way of saying you love me too?" Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's and smacked his arm gently.

"You're back to being oblivious Blaine." Blaine grinned and leaned over to kiss him, and then he went back to the TV.

"Really Blaine? I'm right here, willing to just make-out and you want to watch football?"

Blaine laughed and grabbed the remote from the table shutting the TV off. He positioned himself so that he was straddling Kurt. "Aw, you're jealous. It's cute." He grinned nuzzling their noses together before pressing his lips against Kurt's.

Their kiss was interrupted a few minutes by the opening of the front door, which was followed by a low groan. They both pulled away to find Burt closing the door. He turned around and eyed the both of them; Kurt had one of the couch pillows over his face as he groaned into it. Blaine, after getting off of Kurt was blushing like crazy and trying not to smile. He played this scenario out so many times in his head at night after he figured out his feeling. And yeah, it was definitely embarrassing, but in a way, Blaine was just really too happy to notice the awkwardness of the situation.

"You're still not going back to Dalton." With that Burt walked upstairs to his room, but not before telling them to be safe.


End file.
